


One Moment at a Time

by SpookyBibi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Erica, Boyd-centric, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling, Miscommunication, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, couple adding a third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/pseuds/SpookyBibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time."</p>
<p>The first moment was when Erica fell for Cora Hale. The others that followed were all Boyd's, trying to deal with this first change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingNymphLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/gifts).



Brown hair cascading over delicate yet somewhat stern features. Darker eyes, that were staring intently at the book open in her lap. A mouth that was pinched in a pout but didn't seem uncomfortable in that position. The body of a nymph, all legs and lithe muscles, folded into a lotus position. From where he was, several feet away under the archway of the library's entrance, he could see all of her.

She was like he imagined. Or rather no, she was like Erica had described her because truth be told, Boyd had gone to great lengths trying _not_ to picture her.

Cora Hale. For a long time she was nothing more than a name Derek mentioned from time to time. His little sister, the wild one that kept moving around and switched groups of friends every season. He spoke of her with a fondness that had a tint of annoyance. It reminded Boyd of how he used to describe Alicia, before... Before.

That's where the comparison stopped. Cora was never as present on Boyd's mind than his own sister and certainly not in the same way. No, she was just a background character in his Alpha's story until she came home to Beacon Hills.

And promptly stole Erica's heart.

He frowned, smelling the bitter and coppery smell of jealousy wafting from his body just at the memory. _Not fair_ , he thought. One, Erica's heart was hers to give, not a possession he owned or even rented. Two... He had agreed to this situation. He had only himself to blame.

...

“I'm so sorry Boyd, I didn't plan to-” Erica's voice was cut off by a dry sob and she clung to Boyd's neck desperately.

All he could think of doing was to hug her back, to run a hopefully comforting hand up and down her trembling back. As usual he wasn't one to have the words when needed, he only had his presence.

It seemed to be enough, after a few seconds she pulled away with one final shiver that made him keep his hands on her arms to steady her. Looking at her directly had never been a problem before yet he found himself looking away, at her hair, her forehead, anywhere but her eyes. “I know you didn't, love. Of course you didn't.”

No matter what, he still trusted her. Even after her tearful admission that she'd fallen for Cora without realizing it. Unexpectedly, while the Hale girls, Kira, Lydia and Erica were on this “girls only bonding trip” Laura had organized to bridge the packs together. (It might have worked a little too well in some regards).It was a shock and he couldn't mask his hurt at first, but he still trusted she hadn't betrayed him knowingly.

“You couldn't help it. You can't help when those things happen, who you fall for.”

...

And he had meant it. For him it had been a matter of a few hours, the first time Derek had gathered his betas together so they could get acquainted. He'd left his loft with a warmth in his heart that was far too telling already. Two weeks later Erica and him were the inseparable pair.

Erica was that easy to love when you could play off her snark and see past the hardened exterior. Why wouldn't the other way around be just as possible and see her falling so fast? Especially for this girl that, from the way Erica talked about her, was more hurricane than woman. Irresistible and oh so damn mesmerizing.

He could see it, kind of. Right now Cora was an oasis of tranquility, probably the eye of the storm. She was beautiful, he had to admit it. Coming from the Hale family, it was expected. But he needed more if he was to figure out why Erica loved her so fiercely.

Thinking about it still hurt, a tiny but vicious pang to the chest. Something to work on because this triangle of theirs wasn't something that was going to disappear. He said it was OK.

But what else could he had done, really? Get mad, break up with her? That was never an option, not even a vague idea he could imagine. _Erica and Boyd_ , that was it.

Up until now at least because there was also _Erica and Cora_ to consider. Ye he didn't even hesitate, not for one second.

“Of course, love,” he'd said. Of course Boyd understood. Of course he wouldn't stand between Erica and happiness, even if that happiness demanded Cora. Of course he could share his girlfriend.

She had been so relieved, so radiantly happy when he told her all that. The way she'd relaxed in his arms, the tender kiss she'd given him, with a sigh and a smile. Was there ever another way to react, some other response that would have given him this Erica? No, there wasn't. So...

Of course he had to learn to live up to all those promises he had just made.

…

Which brought him to the here and now, observing his girlfriend's girlfriend as she was studying on the lawn. Cora had transferred to Beacon Hills College this semester and while Erica had been elated to finally be able to spend regular time with Cora, Boyd had made a (discreet) point to stay away from her.

But he should have known there was no such thing as being discreet with packs and werewolves. The sister of his Alpha (technically an extended member of his pack, although she still answered to Talia), the other love of his love. There was no escaping her. Forcing it only made pack meetings awkward, his absence noticeable and his lack of training humiliating. It disturbed the whole dynamic and after a couple of weeks he started to feel like he wouldn't be able to keep it up. Derek confirmed it. He took him aside and, with nothing more than a long look of disapproval, made him rethink his approach.

He didn't ask Erica. He wanted to, almost did a couple of time. “Do you think I should meet her?” bounced on his mind, on the tip of tongue, almost every day. Whenever they were quiet and alone. Like when they were curled up together on the couch and she was smelling _so_ content, the sweetness and spice of bliss made different with that foreign scent in the background. Lingering marks Cora left on Erica, a signature that made him wonder how different this girl must be. What she had that completed Erica in a way he couldn't.

This girl that was more hurricane than woman, his antithesis. He had to know who he was dealing with. He was walking towards her before he realized it, his steps almost menacing in their determination. He didn't faze her, she looked up to him ad soon as he was close enough for a conversation, without pause or hesitation either.

“I was wondering when you'd make the move,” she said, brushing the hair out of her face again. She smiled at him, but her eyes didn't follow her mouth, stayed wary and guarded. “Cora Hale, but you already know that. She offered her hand, used his to pull herself to her feet. “Vernon Boyd, in the flesh.” A step back, and she sized him up in one single steady look. “You live up to the glowing description.”

He had never been good with compliments, never cared for them either. A simple shrug in response was as much as he could give her. “Thanks.”

This time her grin reached her eyes. “A man of few words, no surprise Derek recruited you. I can appreciate that.”

She dusted her jeans, brushed her butt clean a with a few strokes. Boyd couldn't find more to do or say, just observed her fix herself up in awkward silence. A silence that quickly outgrew awkward and entered unsettling territories. The salty smell of anxiety rolled off him and he shifted his weight, as if it would prevent Cora from picking it up. Her, a born wolf who was already accustomed to his scent through Erica and pack. Right.

She shoved her hands in her back pockets and squinted at him. The judgment was clear, the hint of sympathy more subtle but just as present, like a caramel color in her scent. Surprising, given the calm, even cool exterior. And Erica never described Cora as particularly sensitive.

“You've made it here, walked over to talk to me, at last. Let's do this. There's a café two blocks down on Merris.”

The sharp tone was more in league with what he'd heard about her. “Sure, lead the way,” he said with a little gesture for her to walk ahead.

...

They sat down, a latte for him, an espresso for her. She didn't beat around the bush, not even pretended to for anyone's sake. “You don't like this arrangment. It's not working out for you.”

“That's not-”

“Erica can't tell when you're lying to yourself. A born wolf can.” She took a small sip, her eyes fixed on him. Not with defiance, just... Certainty.

Boyd stared back but for a second. “How did you know?” he asked in a low voice, giving up.

“Your avoidance, first. You moved heaven and earth to not have to be around me at all. Everyone noticed, not just me. Second, you reek of locked up feelings, of...” She shrugged. “Something like jealousy mixed with envy and guilt. Doesn't take a genius to decipher all that.”

“I don't want to feel that way, I swear.” He looked away, fully aware of his current chemosignals. Exactly the ones she just described. Guilt was predominant.

Cora, in a surprising move, reached across the table and patted his arm. “You want Erica happy. I do too. I get it, I came like into your life like...”

“A hurricane,” Boyd finished. “Erica likes to call you that.”

“She does?” Cora smiled almost shyly. “That's sweet and appropriate, I guess.” She grew serious, her hand on Boyd's arm did too. “Not so sweet for you but... Look, we have that much in common: we love her, and we want the best for her. You sought me out today and I'm glad you did. We can work on this.”

He stayed silent, fighting his negative feelings while her words, full of sense and good intentions, made their way through his mind. He didn't make a move to remove her hand either, finding it sort of comforting where it laid.

“What do you suggest?” he finally said, folding his hands together and looking her dead in the eyes.

...

That's how it started. Coffee dates born out of concern for their girlfriend, once a week. A couple of hours, always the same table, two or three lattes, sometimes a scone. Not actual dates, of course. Cora would never consider them as such and he didn't either. She never mentioned them to Erica, Boyd didn't either. There was no reason to do so. They were just meetings to get to know each other, to figure out a way to make them, that V formation they had going on, truly take flight. No need to make her worry about something they were actually fixing.

...

“She was very straight-forward, you know. She told me all about how it happened...” Boyd shivered, the myriad of emotions he had felt then were still fresh in his memory. “It was hard. I wouldn't admit it at first but it was.”

“She fought her feelings the whole time. Believe me. I did too. We're not the cheating type, neither of us but it was like it was something stronger than either of us.” Cora sighed and clasped her cup with both hands. “She loves you so much, it's scary. I felt like a monster for trying to get between you two.”

“As it turns out there's a different way. No cheating, she's just the one between us now. We're adjusting to that.”

“We are. Making efforts and all that.” She paused and her voice dropped. “You don't hate me, right?”

Boyd looked at her, dead serious. “No. It wouldn't do anything if I did.”

The way she stared back, the relief flowing on her scent, unabashed... He could never hate someone so genuine.

...

“I never thought about settling down here this early,” Cora said, midway of the third time they met. “I was the nomad of the family. My mom used to be so sad about it, she's all about bonding and territories but she was awesome and still let me roam around. I couldn't help it, I wanted to see more of the world than California, you know what I mean?”

“Not really,” Boyd replied with half a smile. “I moved around a lot when I was a kid, I got here and it's like everything was finally making sense, finally feeling like home. I wouldn't mind travelling but coming back here would be the best part of any trip.”

“Weird,” she simply said, and it came out more fond than teasing.

...

“Never? Not once?” Boyd leaned forward, more intrigued. “That's not possible.”

Cora shrugged and lifted her cup to her mouth, obscuring her smile. Her eyes were still sparkling though. “Never.”

“Not even Derek? Your dad?” She shook her head no at both questions and Boyd thought for a second. “Okay then Jackson has been lying all this time. What with his _I have beaten everyone in the pack at least once_.”

“Whittemore lying, is that really a surprise?” Cora grinned for real, even throwing a wink into it. “Certainly not as much as my little self never losing a fight, given your face.”

“Can you blame me?” Boyd looked her up and down, from her messy bun to her dainty feet. “It's hard to believe, I know your family and what they can do with their fangs and claws. They're real warriors and yet you never lost against any of them?”

“What can I say, it's a natural talent,” she said with a damning smirk. “What's yours?”

Boyd found himself at a loss for words. The quiet one in general, it didn't mean he was lacking of things to say. Usually. “I haven't found it yet.”

“You will eventually,” Cora gestured for the waiter and a refill. “It's not hiding your scent, I can tell you as much.” Her look was more enigmatic than ever and Boyd suddenly jerked away when he caught on to his mood and consequently her meaning.

He was interested. Entertained. He smelled... Happy.

“Nothing wrong with that,” she said casually.

...

She looked different, that one final time. He sat down at their table and found that she had already gotten their order and if that in itself wasn't strange... It was too familiar. _Intimate_ , Boyd's brain supplied.

She was sitting more comfortably too, her shoulders relaxed, her hand playing with the shorter strands of her hair.

“New haircut?” he asked, reaching to flick her bangs out of her eyes.

“Always wanted to try a bob, I figured why not now?” She blushed and looked down. Cora Hale, the tough girl, blushed and he stared at her rosy cheeks with a warmth blooming in his chest. “Yeah, why not? It suits you.”

“Thanks,” she whispered, looking at him through thick eyelashes.

And while she was the born wolf, master of control and strength, he felt it, she couldn't mask it. The darker edge of her gratitude, the spicier tone in her scent. Mirrored in his own, he was well aware of that.

Want. Flirting. Want. Impossible want.

The chair nearly toppled over when he sprung back to his feet. “I... Cora no I can't do this.”

She got up as well, so fast he had no chance, and stood between him and the door. Just she used to be between Erica and him, she now stood between fleeing and his impossible wants. “Why not?” she asked and she almost got ahold of his wrist but he jerked it away from her reach

“No, Cora. This wasn't what we... Did you want this to happen? Was this your plan, your way to fix things?” He took a couple of steps back, ignoring the weird looks they were getting, ignoring everything but the girl in front of him.

She shook her head, a vehement denial. “No, Boyd, I didn't plan this. It just happened. But wouldn't it... Would it be so bad? Wouldn't it be... It would solve everything, no?”

He felt it again, the surge in his chest, the pull. What was it about him and his heart, always following strange paths? Were they all, Cora, Erica, him too, just meant to be like this? Stumbling upon feelings and having no real say in the matter? Did that actually matter in the end?

He wanted to say _no_ , he wanted to just dive in. Cora, standing in front of him, had a pleading expression on her face that was so touching, so... Tempting.

But his reason said _yes, it matters_. Because he had hidden things from Erica (his initial reluctance, his meetings with Cora) and because he couldn't do this. Not like this anyway.

“I... Don't you see?” He waved between them. “This? This can't happen.” He moved around her, grateful that she didn't try and stop him.

“Boyd, please don't-”

He was out the door before she could finish, leaving behind him a trail of lust, guilt, and confusion behind him. One she didn't follow.

...

Weeks of silence followed. Things were at a standstill, on all fronts. Pack bonds strained, Boyd quieter and more brooding. Cora keeping her distance respectfully.

A standstill that felt more a like a bubble about to burst, a pot about to boil over. At least that's how Boyd felt it. He seemed collected but he really wasn't. He couldn't get Cora out of his mind. Her snark, not unlike Erica's but also different. Her never-ending stories, always fascinating and well-told. The way she couldn't tame her hair or keep it out of her eyes.

Those eyes, looking at him with a frankness that he had learned to... learned to love. They haunted him.

Yet he couldn't make the move, couldn't bring himself to dare.

Vernon Boyd, always the cautious one, even when his feelings were clear. He wasn't fooling anyone. As it turned out especially not Erica.

...

She rolled over him, her breasts pressing against his chest as she nestled her body on his. The movement brought him out of his post-orgasm bliss.

“You should call her,” she said.

“Who, love?” He raked his fingers through her curls to get a better look at her face, blinking away the looming sleep.

“Cora, of course.” She smiled, pecked his lips. “Talk to her, tell her how you feel. She's been moping for weeks now and I can't bear to see you two so...” She exhaled loudly. “So damn stubborn and unhappy. If it's because of me well forget it. It's fine, you know. I always knew.”

What he did know was that she could feel his heart skip a beat or twelve but the way she just grinned told him he was worrying over nothing. “How?” he still felt compelled to ask.

“You're not subtle. _She's_ not subtle. I love and know you both. That's all I needed to connect the dots. Also you both being unreachable at the same time, every single week... That was a pretty good clue.” She found her spot, tucked under Boyd's chin and their hands tangled together with the practiced ease of years of cuddling. “I'm not saying you guys did a good thing. I'm not stupid, or something fragile to be protected. You guys should have just told me. You should have told me, first that you weren't fine with our setup, then... That you love her too.”

“I...”

“You do, Boyd.”

She was right. He squeezed her hand, a silent assent.

She brought their hands up, kissed his with infinite tenderness. “I of all people know it's fast and hard when you fall for Cora. And scary,” she whispered. “But it's also amazing. And you... You have no idea how you can make someone love you so deeply with just everything that you are. I could see it happen in her, a little more each week. She was glowing more and more after each one of your dates. It was adorable.”

She laughed and that sound alone made Boyd fall in love all over again, and wiped away any doubt that was left.

He let go of her hand in favor of cupping her face, making her look at him. “You mean all of this,” he said, confirming what he already knew. Erica never lied.

“You know I do. Now...” She blindly reached over to the bedside table for her phone. “Call her. Tell her to come over. We need to start this properly. With communication and all that. And,” she kissed him, a long and deep kiss that sent his mind swirling. “with this and much more.”

He grabbed the phone but lingered for a few more kisses. The air was thick with the citrusy scent of happiness and it all emanated from her. He couldn't tear himself from that so fast. He did let go, after a few more minutes of bliss, and found Cora's number at the top of Erica's list.

“Yes,” a tired-sounding Cora answered plainly.

“Hey,” he said. His simple greeting was met with a gasp that made him smile like a fool.

“Boyd?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I thought I should call you. Or actually,” he said, fighting off Erica who was trying to pinch him for misrepresenting himself, “Erica told me I should.”

“Really?”

So much hope in that tiny voice.

“Really. Come over?”

The silence on the line didn't last. He didn't have to wait to hear the best answer ever.

“I'll be right there, my loves.”

 


End file.
